Valentines Taste Test
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Naruto gives his Valentines Day gift to Sakura. NaruSaku read and review


"Naruto c'mon is this some kind of joke?" The pink haired girl said to the smiling blonde. "You really expect me to trust you with this?"

"C'mon Sakura-chan, just do it. I promise I won't do anything to surprise you or make you upset." He said to the girl who looked at him doubtfully.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever had anyone do. For all I know you're going to try something."

"So you're going to do it?" He asked her with an excited grin.

"I never said I would." Sakura responded to him.

"Please…" He said and put on a pleading expression on his face.

(Darn it, I hate it when he pulls that face) She thought to herself. (He looks so cute and pitiful, I can't help but not refuse.) She said as Naruto was using his trump card. "…Alright I'll do it." She said with a sigh.

"Yes! Okay let me put this on you. Hold still for a sic Sakura-chan." Naruto said and picked up the red colored cloth. Sakura didn't move as he pressed the blindfold against her eyes covering them. She grunted a bit as he got behind her and tied it and did a knot.

"Ok, you can't see anything right?"

"Not a thing." She said as she only saw the cloth preventing her from seeing anything else.

"Cool, alright here follow me." Naruto said and gently took her in his arms and began leading her through the room. His smile was genuine as he was glad she had agreed to this. It was something he wanted to do with her on this day and he was worried she would say no.

"This is the strangest Valentine's day gift I've ever gotten." Sakura mumbled as she was lead through the room. "Wouldn't it have made more sense to blindfold me after we got were you wanted to go?" She asked him and heard him chuckle.

"It wouldn't work if I did it your way." Naruto whispered into her air and she blushed feeling his breath. He continued to lead her and she was wondering what he had planned as she felt they were entering his bedroom. "Ok, careful now. Here's your seat." Naruto said guiding her to the chair and she sat down on it.

"Can I take this silly blindfold off now?" Sakura asked him.

"Not yet, it hasn't even started yet." Naruto said to her and he took a seat across from her. He looked at her and she seemed confused, irritated, and a bit excited as if wondering what he had planned. He smiled as he studied her and looked at her lips, just begging for him to do something it seemed.

"Okay, say aah." Naruto said and she reluctantly did so opening her mouth.

Sakura felt something go inside it and she recognized the taste as fudge. Smiling she chewed and swallowed it. "Mmm, delicious." She complimented licking her lips.

"Here's another one." Naruto said and she opened her mouth this time eagerly. She felt another chocolate go in her mouth and this one was a dark chocolate with a stronger taste on it. Naruto grinned and put a chocolate in his own mouth and ate it watching her eat it. "Open up." He said and she did so gleefully and another chocolate was put in.

This one was a milky chocolate and as she bit down she felt a bit of cherry in it and the extra taste made it even more delicious. She chewed and swallowed it as Naruto continued feeding her chocolates from the box and occasionally eating one himself as he looked on at her as she was smiling enjoying what he was doing to her.

"Hey don't stop, give me some more!" She said eagerly as Naruto put a caramel one into his own mouth. Naruto snickered and put another chocolate covered cherry in her mouth and she continued eating. "Wow Naruto, this must've cost a lot of money. You probably had to give up Ramen for a week to afford this." She said as she never had such delicious chocolate before.

"It was worth it," Naruto said to her and they continued eating it.

Soon the box was empty. "Is there anymore?" Sakura asked him.

"Just one."

"Well you should have it, you're the one who got them for me, you should eat it."

"Oh no, I insist that you have it." Naruto replied.

"Well okay, let me have it!" She said grinning. Unaware that that was exactly what he wanted her to say.

She wasn't expecting the taste to be a tangy orange flavored taste, nor did she expect it to be sweet as well as she slowly realized that Naruto was kissing her on the lips! Her eyes beneath the blindfold widened and her hands reached up but stopped before she could push him as she felt herself relaxing and the pink haired girl began returning the kiss he was giving her.

The two continued to kiss until Naruto pulled apart from her smiling. Sakura reached up and undid the blindfold and looked at him stars in her eyes after what he had just done. Had he purposely feed her the chocolate so she wouldn't guess or expect he would kiss her? That was deviously clever on his part in her eyes.

She looked at him and licked her lips still feeling the taste he had given her and mixing in with all the chocolate as well.

"Naruto?" She asked him. "Could I have another taste? That one was my favorite out of all of them."

Naruto only smiled at her. "Of course, you can taste it as many times as you want." He said before he leaned in and kissed her again


End file.
